


Тьфу, проклятье

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марти наблюдает за Растом. Таймлайн - 4 серия, когда Марти живет у Раста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тьфу, проклятье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Марти временно живет у Раста, наблюдает за ним, видит все его выверты: зеркало величиной с кукиш, пустота и неуют, распятие на стене, стопки монографий с чарующими темами обсуждения, вроде «Виктимологические особенности социальных групп Луизианы», — Марти даже не приглядывается. 

Рабочий день выдался, как всегда, отвратным. Марти устал настолько, что даже телевизор смотреть не хочется, он сидит в кресле, пьет вечернее пиво и ни о чем особо не думает. За окном темно. Взгляд натыкается на Раста. Марти наклоняет голову. Напарник сидит на матрасе к нему спиной и в позе лотоса. Ишь, заплелся. Ну, он тощий, он может. Судя по слегка поднятой голове, Раст смотрит на крест. Марти тоже глядит. Простое протестантское распятие, два черных брусочка, ничего лишнего.

Раст обнажен до пояса, и его прямая спина доступна взгляду. Марти видит длинную ложбину позвоночника, мышцы на лопатках, старые шрамы. И поскольку Раст худой, то на спине у него ни капли жира, никаких складочек. Марти слегка завидует. Он рассматривает подтянутые мышцы, потому что это интереснее, чем черное распятие на белой стене или названия на корешках книжек в стопках. Пожалуй, спину Раста можно назвать красивой.

Это наводит на размышления о спинах женщин, которые были с Марти, на воспоминания о Мэгги, и он раздраженно вздыхает в кресле, потому что ему все-таки в глубине души стыдно. Он злится на жену за то, что она его выгнала, хотя допускает, что в чем-то она права, и злится от этого еще больше. Марти морщится и допивает пиво в два глотка. 

Раст поднимается с матраса, движение по-кошачьи плавное, и Марти не может отвести глаз. Напарник вообще двигается очень экономно, его можно было бы назвать зажатым, потому что возникает ощущение, будто он проглотил палку, и так и ходит. Но при этом ощущается сила. Раст переступает с пятки на носок, ходит бесшумно, даже не ходит — перемещается. Ровно и неуклонно. Не машет руками, не помогает плечами. Выходит немного механически.

Марти ловит себя на том, что как-то слишком много подмечает в Расте всякого разного. Это не удивительно, потому что они сейчас живут в одной квартире. Но как двигается Мэгги? Нет, серьезно. Как? Он никогда не обращал внимания. Ну, по-женски ходит, как они обычно это делают-то. 

Марти ощущает, что происходит что-то неправильное.  
Раст тем временем перемещается в кухню, к раковине. Он аккуратно моет посуду. Тоже — ничего лишнего, четкие и выверенные движения. Свет лампы падает так, что его мускулы вырисовываются еще рельефнее. Марти заворожен, как бандерлог — удавом Каа. Что-то змеиное. Что-то непонятное.

Тьфу, проклятье. Марти трясет головой и говорит сам себе, что пора спать.


End file.
